


A Week With You (Tear Me Appart Again Tonight)

by CatCalls



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Eldritch, Heartbreak, Horror, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots for the RadioHusk week.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	1. First Day: Falling In Love/Falling Out Of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> First Day: Falling In Love/Falling Out Of Love.

When Husk had said he lost the ability to love years ago, he had meant it. 

That fact wasn't easy to forget, in any case, it was easier to play off, say it as an unimportant piece of trivia about his life without the need of dwelling too much into it, like a labeled box that you could carry and throw around carelessly without needing to open it to see what was the name actually referring to, that way detaching yourself from the emotional implications of it. 

As it stood, sometimes that kind of boxes could still open on their own and spill their contents and force you to relive them in order to put the mess back together and being able to ignore it again for the next few decades. 

_Fuck._

The winged cat grumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly with one of his paws and moving caressly the bottle of buzz he had been nursing for a few minutes now, today had been a slow day, not many sinners coming in looking to sign up, and just a few drunks lunging around to bother him with the request for more drinks, it was already pretty late, too, which gave him even more opportunity to be alone with his thoughts, memories and the sight of Alastor. 

Pompous little bastard, Husk barely tolerated him in the best of his days, outright hated him in the worsts of them. Having to see him daily was a complete torture. 

He took another swing of his drink to drown the mocking bitterness created by the falsehoods that he was feeding himself, but unable to find anything else to do, he ended up returning to the biggest stimuli in the room. Sometimes, not usually, he forgot just how easily Alastor managed to catch the attention of everyone around him, keeping the masses at the edge of their seat, out of admiration or fear, specially when he intended to do it, like right now, humoring the princess and the rest of her inner circle. Ultimately, it wasn't even one of the best performances he had seen being made by the Radio Demon, with him putting just enough effort to keep the easily impressed heiress gasping and giggling in mindless joy. 

Alastor was playing his game like an expert, Husk could spot it with simplicity, 'cause he had seen it countless of times before. This particular game, though, was of the harmless kind, with the deer demon just trying to seek out the acknowledgement of a crowd, Husk had been on the receiving end of it more than just a few times. Because Alastor thrived on unshared attention, specially if it came from demons he considered important. 

Husk had been very important, for a while, at least. 

He could still remember that, mainly do to the fact that he wasn't stupid enough to deny it had happened, the scattered ghosts of past moments of tenderness and sweet feelings were just too real and present to do such a thing. At least during moments like this one, with his heart beating at the tempo of aches of mourning. 

Haunted by the memories of warm intimacy, close companionship and stolen kisses, whispers of shared secrets, teasing quips and half-hearted jokes. 

Meaningful _I love you'_ s _._

The beauty and comfort of ruby eyes that looked at him like he was one of the most precious things in the world. 

Husk still could remember, vividly, the way Alastor had held him through his bad nights, reassuring and safe and _lovely,_ telling him stories of his childhood and youth to take his mind off the horrors that it insisted on plaguing him with. More hurtful still, he could remember the moment he had fallen in love as well, and everything he had given of himself thanks to it. 

How natural it had been, how perfect it had felt. 

He could also remember with the same detail the moment Alastor had stopped returning his affection, the growing lack of care in his touch, the losing familiarity and comfort, the turning point of their relationship when, careless and disinterested, Alastor had treated him as someone unimportant once again.

The last time he told him he loved him. 

The bastard didn't even had the guts to tell him they were done for, but Husk was smart enough to figure it out. 

And if Husk was more harsh, cruel and blunt after it, well, who would care enough to call him out? _Certainly not him._

He was better like this, honestly, uncaring and apathetic. 

_Shit._

The cat demon snarled, pressing the back of his hands and hiding the hitch of his breath with a sneer, his fucking eyes continued fucking stinging and he was _sick of it._

_Of this._

Of his inability to manage falling out of love. 


	2. Day Two: To Love A Dumbass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two! Warnings: Angst, Some Fluff, Major Character Dead.

Husk took a sip of his coffee, watching the idle first rays of sunlight filter through the kitchen window, nerves thrumming through his body, frowning, he waited for the owner of the house to show up, knowing the start of his shift at the radio station was close to begin. Usually, he would have stayed at the porch, not abusing the trust Al had in him regarding the place where his spare key was hidden, using it to come in unannounced and uninvited, but the thing he needed to discuss was better said between the mild privacy of a home, for at least a bit of reassurance to his panicked mind. 

Finally, he registered the sound of light footsteps and cheerful humming approaching and he stood up, ensuring to let the chair he had been using scrap against the wooden floor so that Al could know he was there, as an afterthought, he also leaned against the side of the table, to be visible from the door.

Alastor's smile morphed into a confused grin as he finally made it to the room "Why, Husker, I wasn't expecting to find you here so early in the morning!" 

"Yeah, well, it wasn't exactly planned." Despite the good-natured tone of voice, Husk caught the ring of suspicion and annoyance the words carried and he huffed, worry mixing with offense, even if he knew the other man had every reason to be put-off by his impromptu visit. 

Alastor laughed "Quick of wit as always, my dear!" The radio host started to rummage through cabinets, pulling out a cup and then approaching the kettle still over the stove, after some consideration, he lighted the fire again and waited, side-eyeing him "To what do I owe the pleasure, then?" 

"They are searching for you."

Husk hadn't mean to blurt it out, sounding as desperate and afraid as he felt, he had meant to sound serious and angry, scolding, demanding for the attention and cooperation of the man with hazel eyes, because if he didn't… 

"I'm very aware of that, beloved, please bring me actual news!" Alastor chuckled, light mockery being dripped into his words. 

_He was going to become upset about it._

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it!" He hissed, Alastor hummed nonchalantly, pulling the kettle out of the fire and serving his cup, Husk growled and let his hands turn into fists. Alastor took a sip of his drink before setting it down, sighing and approaching him, looking at least the tiniest bit concerned. 

"Why are you worrying so much about it?" He finally asked, clearly confused, holding one side of Husk's face in tenderness, searching for honey eyes that did the possible to hide away from him. 

Finally, Husk grunted and glared at him "How are you not worried at all?" 

Alastor grinned at that, amused and confident "Darling, please! Have you not seen does idiots? Fools, all of them!" A snort and crazed smile taking hold of serene features "Some nice words here, a few worried expressions and condolences thrown there, the appearance of a man like all the others trekking through life, and any trace of suspicion turns into non-existent! It's so easy to play with them… Why should I fear _them,_ when they live in fear of _me!"_ Alastor laughed then, full of cruelty and sick pleasure, taking a step back to spin around the room, joyous "I'm the boogeyman of their daily thoughts, a shadow lurking in the worst nightmares of every pesky human on this community, they try to console themselves with the idea that they can catch me, but they cower and fail when faced with the actual task! And for that, I'm untouchable, free to do as I please! Can't you see it, Husker? I'm safe, more than that."

Husk remained where he was, flabbergasted, struggling to find an answer that could convey just how far off reality that whole spectacle had felt to him, how that step back felt like Alastor was trying to take a leap towards another plane of existence, above everyone else, like Alastor didn't consider himself a mere mortal, if not, something else entirely, grandiose and untouchable. The absolute idiot. 

"Are you even listening to yourself!?" Husk snapped, moving forward as well and putting both of his hands over the shoulders of the other male, trying to ground him, to shake some sense back into him "You are delusional, you imbecile! They haven't found you 'cause you are mildly competent at hiding what you do, but what happens when you slip off? What happens when they outsmart you!? You' re walking in a fucking tight rope with no safe net, you moron! And what will happen when you fall, huh!?" 

He snarled, not letting go of the man between his hands, fearing that this will be the last time he was going to be able to hold him at all. He have had a bad feeling since he woke up, and that was the reason why he had hurried there in the first place, just looking for… for reassurance, he supposed? A sign that he was just suffering of paranoia? And he wasn't getting what he needed, absolutely the contrary, in fact. Alastor snickered, then. 

"That won't happen" He said softly, with simplicity, confidence, raising his hands until they settled over the ones on his shoulders, squeezing them and prying them away softly so that their fingers were intertwining "You will see, I will always come back here, to you."

Husk wanted desperately to believe him, so, so desperately… honey eyes roamed the entirety of the expression and posture of his lover, finding every gesture oddly sincere, and he deflated, not fully, but mostly, moving the tiniest bit closer, letting his forehead rest against the one of the other "Just… don't do anything stupid." 

_Please._ He added in his thoughts, closing his eyes and resting against Alastor, feeling the tremors caused by his laughter "Of course not, dearest, I'm a professional! Aren't I?" A quiet humm "I will be okay, you just worry too much." 

Perhaps, hopefully. 

Husk, for the first time since he had met the infuriating bastard holding him close, wished that he was right. And, just for that moment, he allowed himself to put aside his worry and enjoy the warmth and comfort that he was feeling, wanting to burn to memory every ounce of peace he could get for the two of them. 

For a second, he managed to convince himself that everything was going to be alright. 

[...] 

_It wasn't._

It was never going to be alright again, he realized, seeing Alastor bleed out between the grimm and dirt of the forest, surrounded by figures he knew, and yet didn't, grotesque in shape and intent. 

_Fools,_ Alastor had called them. 

Husk knew better. Al had been the fool, the fool and a monster as well, but, Husk had loved him regardless. 

Probably always would. 

He sobbed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done! Thanks for reading this mess, wjdjdjf.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Day Three: You are Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eldritch Horror, Minor Violence, I think that's it?

Coming here was a terrible idea. 

That fucking pervert and his friend could laugh at him all they wanted, calling him paranoid and scaredy cat, and the daughter of the mayor and her girlfriend could reassure him all they wanted about how _this place was completely safe and the emergency services were ready to act in case anything happened,_ but it all meant nothing to Husk in the end. 

Perhaps, yes, he was being superstitious and making a big deal out of this, but damn it, in his experience, visiting old and abandoned churches of unknown religions was an absolute recipe for disaster, even more so if you were doing it at night, one with a full moon, mind you… at least the witching hour wasn't close, which was kind of a stupid comfort, but Husk would take what he could get. 

His body was wracked by another shudder when the breeze hit him, clamping a hand over the back of his neck and looking behind him, there was nothing but pale rays of moonlight filtering through partially covered and dirty picture windows, rows of disorganized benches and the entrance to the old building that they just crossed, still tempting to call this whole thing off and drag all the stupid brats back to his car to drop them off at their homes so that they could do stuff _normal teenagers_ were supposed to do. 

_Fuck,_ he was too old for this, and it shouldn't even be his responsibility! But of course Niffty was too nice to not offer to accompany her students to get footage for their investigation project, and of course she was also too damn nice to cancel her outing with her 'squad' (Husk still felt pain while remembering Niffty using modern slang to 'keep up with the school kids!'), and of course she ended up pleading him to take her place as the _babysitter_ of this morons. And _of-fucking-course_ , Husk being a fucking softy and more bark than bite, at least with her, ended up saying _yes._

He made a mental note to remember punching in the face whoever told him he was an uncaring partner. 

Husk huffed, then "Alright, listen up, brats!" He called to the teens, pointing at each of them with the flashlight he was carrying, to make sure all of them were still there and that they were actually paying attention to him, when he made sure that, _yes they were,_ he continued "There are going to be some fucking ground rules, and no, the no swearing rule doesn't apply here! So shut the fuck up, mister Dust. Now, one: you are _not_ to walk farther away than the weird altar, no, I _don't_ care if you want to explore, tape or whatever, further than that. 

"Two: You stay where I can fucking see you, no stepping out until we are all leaving, no hiding behind furniture for shit and giggles, and the first to disappear from my sight will be assumed dead and by those, not allowed inside my car, understood?" He glared at them until they nodded, then kept going "Three: You will not pick up anything you find here, take pictures of everything you want, but you _will not physically take anything out of this godforsaken place,_ and I mean that! I'm not getting charged of theft because you morons decided to develop sticky fingers." _I'm also not dealing with any supernatural bullshit if something decides to follow whatever the hell you grabbed,_ he didn't say that outloud, if at least to keep up the minimal ounce of respect Cherri and Angel were still showing him. As an afterthought, though, he finally decided to add… "And four: Do not, under any circumstance, look back here after we have walked out, I will not explain that one further, so don't fucking ask." He directed a pointed look to the only boy in the group, daring him to say whatever he was thinking, until he finally clamped his mouth shut, Husk nodded at that, slightly pleased "And that's it, I think this rules are easy to understand, and even easier to follow, so don't fucking dissapoint me by not following them, now scram and get done this fucking project of yours."

With that, the group separated in pairs, Charlotte grabbing her girlfriend by the hand and dragging her along with obvious excitement on her features, Vaggie, indulgent and patient like she only managed when it came to the other girl, merely smiled and reprimanded her slightly, telling her to watch her steps, Husk turned away from looking at them after a few seconds, knowing they were responsible enough to stay out of trouble and listen to what he told them; the other two, however… Husk heard the creaking of old wood in quick sucession and muffled laughter before he finally located them, seeing Cherri record Angel while he stepped in certain parts of the floor repitedly, posing as if he was dancing. 

_Yeah._

"That better be part of the evidence you are going to show to your class, you morons." His hissed warning took the two teenagers by surprise, if their startled expression and fumbling was any indication "Start working!" He barked out, and they finally appeared to focus on the architecture surrounding them, still mocking and laughing at the stupid comments they managed to come up with, but Husk knew by experience that was the best he would get out of them. 

With focus divided between all of his charges, he decided to start trekking a little bit farther into the edification, catching the details of scorched walls and decaying decorations, he had already seen pictures of this church, heard the myths and speculations from Niffty, as part of her investigation regarding styles and art movements and the impact they had in constructions, but there was something particularly special to seeing everything from up close, more than the weird lingering familiarity, still, Husk found himself unable to name the feeling fully, in the end, he decided to classify the whole thing as _fucking creepy_ and go on with his life. 

He ended up analyzing more closely the detailed work made of the windows, formed with colored glass that gave shape to different figures, human in shape, sometimes barely, and framing the big corridor at the center of the place, directing to the altar and the massive stained glass in the center, it towered above everything else, shaping in what appeared to be a smiling man, in red, black and grey, in the posture of a benevolent and cruel god showcasing fake tender mercy and absolute horrors. Husk snarled at it, not knowing why, with trepidation growing inside of him. A tiny and paranoid part of his conscience quivered slightly when he thought he felt the figure staring him down. 

Husk considered turning away and focusing in something else entirely, and then he caught sight of something forming and starting to trickle down the eyes of the object, first slowly, and then rapidly, beginning to rain towards the ground. 

"What the-" The mutter started, but was interrupted by the sudden squeal made by one of his students, the older man tore his gaze away to search for the responsible, finding Angel grumbling and eyeing his shirt in disgust, he moved his flashlight up, finding the same weird liquid trickling down from the window above the teens. 

Further observation revealed that something similar was going on with the rest of the depictions on the window, and soon after, the smell hit, acrid and putrid, Husk coughed, covering his nose with one of his hands and looking around in an attempt to spot the possible origin of the horrid stench. 

He found nothing. 

"Mister Vezeniye…?" That was Charlotte, unsure and a bit afraid, Husk spotted her at his right, behind Vaggie who was holding a defensive stance, looking firmly to… to the bubbling and amorphous shape that was rising in front of them. 

It produced a gurgling sound, moving unnaturally, shaping slowly into something that barely resemble a human silhouette, with sharp edges and disgusting bile dripping slowly around it, hollow sockets with pinpricks of red blinked open and it howled, sounding like static, harsh and unforgiving, the girls looked at it with horror, screaming, and then it lurched forward, Husk moved by instinct, intercepting the _thing, monster, hallucination,_ whatever, with a punch to its maw, making it collide with the wall and produce a sickening crunch. He shuddered, looking at the stunned expressions of his teens. 

_"Run!"_ He hollered at them, ushering them away from the windows and to the corridor at the center, around them more of those creatures were rising, moving slowly and brokenly, creating noise that was eery and akin to static, grating and progressively louder.

Senses going into highware, he kept a protective position in front of the girls, catching the other teenagers by the arm and pulling them along the group. "Stay close and get to the door, _now!"_ A quick hiss, that the kids didn't need to hear again, already stumbling to the exit, between shouts of panic and cries of disbelief, trembling and trying to avoid the grotesques figures moving between the benches to get to them. 

Husk ushered them forward still, doing his best to maneuver and keep at bay the creatures, shielding the swipe of talons, barely registering the cuts against his skin or the pain in his knuckles as he hit them wherever he could reach. 

They barely had reached the entrance when the sound of static became deafening, making the group stop dead on its tracks to cover their ears, they stayed close, making themselves as small as possible, Husk towering over the children to keep them protected as they looked back towards the expanses of the church and the hell that had unleashed inside it, at the very back, where, over the altar, a mass of the liquid had started to bubble up and tear little by little, shrieking and contorting, until from the center of it, a monster emerged.

All fake pretense of a human form, tall and lanky, sharp angles and talons and teeth, big antlers protruded from its head, red eyes shined from its head and a wide _smile_ splitted its face in two. It was horrid and wide and bloodcurling, and Husk wanted nothing to do with it. 

He took a measured step back, moving the kids as well until they were against the door, it creaked loudly and Husk clenched his teeth, looking back towards the approaching creatures and the biggest terror resting at the center of all of them, now focused on them. _Shit._

He kept his eyes over it, shuddering for the shadows and creatures closing up around them "Get out." It was a quiet command, mute and hoarse, slowly, the teens started to push the object blocking their path, trying to nudge it open with growing desperation, pleading and almost sobbing, the crack it created was the biggest of reliefs any of them had ever experienced, and, finally, the door gave way and allowed them to fall outside, scrapping their knees and hands as they were received by the cold embrace of the night. 

Husk risked taking a look outside, making sure all of them had gotten out, before trying to lurch forward and away as well, but then, a towering figure of black and red was standing right infront of him, making him freeze and stand rigid, terrified, slowly he moved his head up and up and up, until he met a pair of searing red eyes, his breath hitched, consumed by the stench of burning flesh and decaying nature, making him gag, and when he managed a trembling step backwards, talons were quick to catch him, piercing through the skin on his arms, making him scream in pain. 

The thing holding him purred, perhaps interested and pleased, another set of arms splintered out of its back, holding Husk's face firmly, moving it one side and then the other, to then pass one sharp claw under his eye slowly, grinning, full of mirth. It talked, but Husk couldn't understand it, it was something like… like french, he knew, but so consumed by fear he couldn't, he _couldn't…_

The flashlight fell from his grasp, and he gasped, being lifted and held against the creature, in a hug, his panicked mind offered, but he ignored it, the thing was still talking, but Husk still didn't understand it, and when he felt the drag of _something_ being put around his neck, he howled. 

It _burned,_ terribly, making his skin raw and his lungs seize up, he couldn't think or fight or breath, and he thought he was going to die, the monster still held onto him, murmuring the same thing over and over again, so intensely, Husk was sure he would never get of its taint. 

Then the thing hissed and spat static, failing around and dropping him, Husk fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut off, gasping, unfocused eyes looked around him, settling on the figures of Vaggie and Cherri, holding a big piece of wood against one of the sides of the monster, stabbing it, then he looked at Charlotte, talking and tugging at him desperately, Husk stumbled to his feet, following her to the waiting car where Angel was already waiting behind the steering wheel. Numbly, Husk clawed at his neck, feeling the chain of a pendant give way and he threw it away carelessly, trembling all over as he heard the shrieks of the monster and the footsteps of his students. 

He tried to have the mind to move Angel out of the pilot seat, but ended up blacking out almost after being pushed into the vehicle. 

Half-gone, he also tried to remember the kids that they shouldn't have looked back. 

In his dreams he was plagued by the shadows of nightmares and monsters, and the thrall of a melodic voice that repeated the same phrase as if it was a prayer, time and time again. 

_"You're mine,_

_Mine to hold,_

_Mine to keep,_

_You were once mine,_

_You're mine once again,_

_Forever and always."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not proofread, at all, but it's already late, please accept it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


	4. Day Four: You Complete Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Possessive and Obsessive Behavior, Addled Mental State, Unhealthy Mindsets Regarding Relationships.

If Alastor had more common sense, then, perhaps, a lot of his current,  _ ah,  _ predicament could probably had been avoided, but as it stood, with him struggling to come back to his feet, back aching terribly after being thrown across the room and chest burning for receiving the full impact of the attack, he couldn't allow himself to show any kind of regret or second thoughts. 

For doubt and regret were deadly if displayed to the audience he faced to day, all big names in hell, being for origin or gained strength, it didn't matter much in the great scheme of things. They would all tear apart the weak. 

Thankfully, Alastor was no weakling, so he grinned, wide and unperturbed, dusting himself up while seizing up the figure of his newest opponent, one of the Seven Deadly Sins, tantalizing and beautiful as only the embodiment of Lust could be, red eyes similar to his own gleamed impassively, staring him down, daring him to try anything, tension in the room was palpable but Alastor found he didn't care, not really, inside him, he ached for retribution. 

Yes, he had sought this out after deciding than seeking out some conflict had been a terrible idea, so terribly bored by the face pleasantries and aimless shatter everyone insisted to uphold in this silly little reunions, the fact that Husker had found a distraction of his own and left him unsupervised was also to be blamed for his decision to provoke the only sin he never respected, so weak, so useless, and yet, so very present among everyone else. Alastor figured it pitiful, attractive and with no power over him, so of course, he tried to make a show out of it. A little humiliation never hurt anyone, and Alastor thought that the entity would be into that sort of thing. 

Now he knew, provoking an snake got you  _ beaten,  _ but he never really cowered at the idea of pain, and while only a mild tingle surged through him as result of the supposed influence that would _ got him writhing and praying for realize,  _ he smiled bigger, full of mockery and taunting remarks. The sin appeared perplexed, too, if the interested curvature of his expression was anything to go by. 

What would have happened between the two of them if left to continue, Alastor would never know, because Husk, angry and bothered, appeared through the crowd before anything else could be said, zeroing in him, hissing insults and threats and harsh reprimands, demanding explanations for his  _ clear stupidity _ and then some  _ self-control from the asshole that had reacted to whatever half-assed insults Alastor had formed.  _ The disrespect to the royal entity was clear, and they snarled, scales ruffling before settling down, looking at the minor demon that dared talk to him as an equal and the infamous Radio Demon, smirking, cruel and knowing when they noted  _ something.  _

"I would normally not allow such a blatant disrespect but…" They chuckled, grinning, seeing the progressively changing focus and minutely undoing of the deer demon "My wrath will fall upon you as well, alley cat, just you wait." 

They laughed, shaking their head and disappearing through the crowd, though Alastor didn't care much about them, nor about the audience still watching the scene held by the winged cat, huffing and muttering unimpressed remark under his breath. 

Somehow, Alastor found him particularly… enchanting, and couldn't really explain the rush of urgency that hit him suddenly accompanying the realization. It was unusual of him, to feel this desperate for something,  _ someone,  _ then again, he supposed, Husker was more than just  _ someone.  _

Surely, they have known each other for so long, and Alastor had found himself positively interested in the other demon, the first one to not fear him in a while, regarding him as an annoyance more than anything else, talking to him clearly and without filter. 

As a friend _ , as a lover.  _

And it had been so refreshing, so unique. Having something like that once again, the normalcy of interaction, the fluidity of a challenge, the thrill of a good fight of wills, just what he wanted. What he  _ needed.  _ As if Husk had been made with him in mind, for their shared company, and it made so much sense now, it felt so clear, how they were meant to be. 

As pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together, bringing endless satisfaction to the existence of the other, the purest of  _ pleasures, the purest of joys.  _

Alastor grinned, wide and crazed, listening intently to every quip and hurtful word said by Husker,  _ his _ Husker, so lovely, so  _ good _ for him. By instinct, Alastor closed the distance between them and held him close, cradling his cheeks and kissing him, shuddering by the intensity of the feeling that coursed through him, perfect,  _ just right,  _ like finding the missing piece he didn't know he was missing. Reaching the Eden he belonged to. 

The punch to his jaw took him by surprise and he staggered backwards, pain radiating from the broken bones he was now holding, in front of him, Husk bristled, furious, deadly and  _ beautiful, _ rubbing furiously at his lips and looking at him with disbelief, demanding explanations, finally huffing in annoyance and stomping away from him. 

Alastor  _ ached.  _ Desperate to have him between his hands once more, where he belonged, couldn't Husk see it? What they were? Vicious and aching, Alastor decided to show him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a mess! Ahhh, again not unedited 'cause, as always, I'm posting late. :' v
> 
> Still, thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late, but it's here! Sjdhfh, thank you for reading this mess.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
